fairytailfandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 263
編 イシュガルに舞う |Story Romaji Title=Tarutarosu Hen: Ishugaru ni Mau |Funimation Title=Tartaros Chapter - Dancing Over Ishgar |Adapted=Chapter 411 |Air Date=December 12, 2015 |Episode=263 |Arc=Tartaros arc |Opening Song=Believe in Myself |Ending Song=Azayaka na Tabiji |Adapted 2=Chapter 412 }} Tartaros Arc: Soaring in Ishgar is the 263rd episode of the Fairy Tail anime, and the 88th episode of the 2014 series. Although Natsu and Gray triumph over Mard Geer and Erza defeats Kyôka, their efforts are for naught as Face activates, erasing all the continent's and the Mages' Magic. Just as all hope seems lost, Igneel signals the arrival of the other Dragons to assist them in stopping the impending calamity. Summary Caught up in Mard Geer's ultimate Curse, Memento Mori, Gray is forced to use Silver's power to demonize half his body in order to negate the attack and, thus, protect Natsu and himself, leaving Mard Geer stunned. However, this seems to take a huge toll on his body and, entrusting the task of defeating the Underworld King to his ally, the Mage collapses. Meanwhile, Blue Pegasus relay Fairy Tail's call for help to destroy Face to the other Fiore guilds, while they themselves send their best Mages aboard Christina in response to the threat. As the normal citizens begin to panic, the Mage guilds immediately mobilize in order to bring down the Magic Pulse Bomb. However, their efforts prove futile as the huge pillars easily withstand their assaults. In the remains of Cube, Gray's apparent defeat sends powerful emotions surging through the other two combatants. Enraged that a mere human managed to dissipate his masterpiece, Mard Geer assumes his Etherious Form and charges at the target with fury, only to be blown back by Natsu, whose anger at seeing his partner's fall has allowed him to enter Dragon Force. Sent flying through the ruins of his own base, the Demon can only marvel in shock at the Dragon Slayer's power, but is able to survive being hit by the latter's most powerful technique and subsequently grabs his exhausted opponent in mid-air, vowing to rip him apart. The Fairy Tail Mage commends his monstrous prowess, but states that he believes in his own comrade's strength. Mard Geer then immediately realizes his mistake as Gray, still capable of continuing the fight, readies himself to shoot down the Demon. Unable to evade the Devil Slayer's shot, the Definitive Demon is impaled upon a huge frozen arrow and thrashes in pain, vanquished. Simultaneously, Erza defeats Kyôka. Despite the fall of Tartaros' final members, the Dark Guild's plans seem to bear fruit as Face finally activates, the phenomenon being noticed by Gray and Natsu even as the two argue whether to destroy the Tome of E.N.D. or hand it over to Igneel. Despair descends upon the Mages as chaos erupts all over the continent due to the erasure of Magic. Pleased by the outcome, Mard Geer gloats that E.N.D.'s revival will be successful while the absence of Magic would leave the Mages incapable of opposing Zeref's most powerful creation. However, his celebration is cut short as the Dragon King crashes down near them, the Fire Dragon King holding him down with one claw and encouraging the humans not to give up hope. The ones who help humanity in this dire predicament are none other than the guardian Dragons of Wendy, Rogue, Gajeel and Sting, the powerful beasts easily demolishing the seemingly indestructible pillars by flying through them at great speeds. As the legendary creatures soar through the skies of Ishgar, annihilating Face, hope is rekindled in the hearts of the continent's inhabitants. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gray Fullbuster vs. Mard Geer Tartaros (concluded) *Igneel vs. Acnologia Magic, Curses, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** * ** |Aisu Meiku}} ** |Memorī Meiku}} * * * *Palm Magic * ** * * ** * |Teiku Ōbā}} ** * |Terepashī}} Spells used *Vines * * * * ノ |Hyōma Zero no Hakyū}} * Abilities used *Flight *Chop Hanging Palm (劈掛掌 Hikashō) *Hand-to-Hand Combat * * |Doragon Fōsu}} Weapons used * *Swords Armors used * Items used * * Manga & Anime Differences *The following parts occur only in the anime: **The scene showing townspeople around the continent gazing in awe at the Face statues. **A scene of Blue Pegasus traveling in Magic Bomber: Christina, and later using Christina's beams to destroy the Faces. **All the other guilds, except Blue Pegasus, mobilizing and attacking in effort to destroy the Faces. **A scene of Crime Sorcière noticing the Dragons on their way towards Magnolia. *Jenny's attire and Ren's hair differ between the two media. *Natsu's Dragon Force differs between the anime and the manga. Navigation Category:Episodes